


Day 21

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec loses a bet to Isabelle and has to wear Christmas sweaters every day before Christmas. Magnus works in a clothes store.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Day 21

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I don't know... I'm not a big fan of this one. Anyway, here it is. 
> 
> As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya
> 
> Here we go...

“I don’t make the rules Alec. You lost, fair and square.”  
“You know I don’t have anything to wear for this.”  
“Oh I know, that’s probably the best part of that bet. You’re going to hate every second of losing it.”  
“I hate you.”  
“No you don’t big brother.”  
“Fine, but I hate you for this.”  
“Tell you what, I’m going to help. I know the perfect store where you can go buy those sweaters.”  
“Ugh, shopping and Christmas sweaters. I can’t believe I took this bet.”  
“Maybe this will teach you a lesson. Never bet against your sister during a night out.”  
“I’m never betting against you again. Period.”

Alec left his sister after their morning coffee and went to the store she had mentioned. When he arrived, he shook his head at the thought and entered what was his personal hell. He looked around a little and saw the collection of Christmas sweaters at the end of the store. There were a few of them, around ten different, which would be great since Alec needed eight. At least he’d have a small choice of design. If this could be considered a choice.

Alec was browsing through the different sweaters when he heard someone come to him. The voice that welcomed him belonged to a very handsome man. What struck Alec the most was the color of his eyes, a rich honey color.

“Hi, I’m Magnus. Can I help you?”  
“Hi Magnus, I don’t know if you can. I’m looking at Christmas sweaters.”  
“I see that. Do you need something specific?”  
“I need eight.”  
“Eight? Why would you need eight?”  
“I lost a bet to my sister.”  
“And that’s your punishment? Christmas sweaters? I think the person you lot to went easy on you.”  
“Ha, no she really didn’t. My sister is an evil mastermind. I’m not really into Christmas and I only wear black.”  
“Oh. Ok, she got you good then.”  
“Yup. I’m never betting against her again.”  
“Ok, so you’re looking for a sweater…”  
“No. Sweaters, plural. I have to wear one each day before Christmas.”

Alec watched as Magnus’ mouth opened and closed, until a small laugh came out.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t laugh.”  
“It’s fine, the irony isn’t lost on me either.”  
“Do you have things you wouldn’t mind too much? Like do you prefer wearing something with a drawing or something with a sentence?”  
“Honestly? I don’t care, I’m going to hate it anyway.”  
“Is your sister going to see you every day?”  
“We live together.”  
“So that’s a yes. You can’t cheat then.”  
“Sadly no. Though I won’t be wearing those outside. I don’t want to hear the snickers from the kids…  
“What do you do?”  
“I teach in high school.”  
“Damn, you’re right. What subject?”  
“Sports.”  
“This doesn’t really surprise me at all, don’t know why I asked. Anyway, for the sweaters, you could always pick one of each of those. They’re Christmassy and will probably make your sister happy.”  
“I feel like you have an “or” coming after that sentence.”  
“Or, and I shouldn’t tell you this because I can’t sell those to you, but the sex shop two blocks down sells filthy Christmas t-shirts with awful clichés. Not sure how she’d like seeing you with shirts like this, I know it would make my roommate uncomfortable.”  
“This is brilliant. She’s pretty open but I’m her brother, she doesn’t want to know that about me…”  
“Glad I could help. If you have no further question I’m going to try and see if I can sell something to someone, form this store I mean.”  
“I’m gonna buy one of those anyway so you don’t get in trouble or anything.”  
“That’s kind of you, thank you.”  
“Please, you’ve just given me the best revenge against my sister, it’s the least I could do. Thanks again Magnus, it was fun talking to you.”  
“You too Alec, enjoy your revenge!”

Alec left the store with a Christmas sweater as tame as can be. He then went straight to the sex shop and found a collection of seven filthy Christmas sweaters. On the first day, he wore the regular one.

“Hi Alec, love the sweater.”  
“Hi Iz, nice you like it.”  
“So, you bought eight of them?”  
“I did.”  
“Can I see them?”  
“You’ll have to wait, one for each day.”  
“Fine. Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

The second morning, he got up and after a quick shower, he put on a naughty sweater. This one had a picture of a candy cane, facing upside down, with the words “It’s not going to suck itself” written under it. He entered the kitchen and waited for Isabelle to arrive. She did a double take as soon as she saw the sweater. She looked back at Alec, who pretended not to notice anything. She didn’t mention the sweater.

On the third morning, Alec got another one, with bells on it and “jingle my bells” written under. When he entered the kitchen, Isabelle was already there and she couldn’t hold the snort that escaped her.

“Anything wrong Iz?”  
“Nothing Alec, I’m fine.”  
“Cool, see you tonight!”

The fourth morning was the day Isabelle lost it. Alec’s sweater was a picture of a naked Santa, with a present hiding his parts, and the sentence “I have a big package for you” written on it.

“You win Alec. I need to know where you found those. I’m too curious.”  
“Sex shop.”  
“Excuse me?!”  
“You never said anything about the type of Christmas sweaters.”  
“I didn’t. You can’t have thought of this on your own.”  
“I might have had help.”  
“Who?”  
“You remember the store you sent me to? Well, someone there gave me the address of the sex shop and told me to go buy the sweaters there.”  
“That’s hilarious. We need to go back, I need to thank that person for making my mornings.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes! Come on, let’s go.”

Alec let his sister drag him out and to the store. When they entered, Alec looked around and didn’t see Magnus. He turned to his sister.

“He’s not here Iz.”  
“Let’s wait a little, I can take a look while I’m there.”  
“Fine.”

A few minutes in, Alec heard someone clear their throat next to them.

“Hi Alec, didn’t think I’d see you again.”  
“Hi Magnus, well Isabelle made me.”  
“Ah, the infamous sister with the bet. Glad to meet you my dear, love your style.”  
“Thank you Magnus, you’ve made my mornings those last few days!”  
“If they’re all like the one he’s wearing now, I’m not surprised.”

Alec realized in that instant that his jacket was open and his sweater was peaking out. Of course. 

“Iz! You could have told me.”  
“That would have been less fun. Anyway, I mostly wanted to thank you Magnus, but since I’m here, might as well shop, right?”

Isabelle went to the women section and Alec zipped his jacket up, a slight blush on his cheeks when he saw Magnus grin at him.

“You can hide it, but I like what I saw.”  
“Really? Then maybe I could thank you properly over dinner sometime?”  
“I would love that. Will you be wearing one of those?”  
“Probably not. Unless you really want me to, but then I feel like dinner should be had at my place.”  
“Your sister won’t be mad?”  
“She’ll spend the night with her friend, she’ll be fine.”  
“Do you have your phone? I can give you my number?”  
“Sure. Just saying, I’m free tonight if you are.”  
“I am. I finish at 6.”  
“Great, I’ll text you my address and meet you then.”  
“Great. See you later Alec.”

Alec and Iz left a few minutes later, after Isabelle had purchased a few items. 

“Hey Iz, thank you for sending me there.”  
“You’re welcome Alec. So, what’s going to happen with you and Magnus?”  
“He’s coming tonight for dinner. Can you stay at Maya’s?”  
“Sure. No worries. I’m glad something good came out of that bet, aside from the naughty sweaters.”  
“Me too.”

Alec got the apartment ready and put on a new sweater. He waited for Magnus to arrive, and the smile on the other man’s face when he opened the door told him he had chosen the good sweater.

“Hi Magnus.”  
“Hi Alec. I guess we’ll have to see how the night unfolds, but I love the idea.”

They moved to the living room and got to know each other better. The following morning, when they woke up, Alec smiled at the sweater thrown on the floor, the writing still clearly visible: “Santa is coming tonight, I hope he won’t be the only one.”


End file.
